The term "cancer" is a generic name of malignant tumors. It means the state wherein part of cells begin abnormal proliferation and continue the proliferation to invade neighboring normal tissues and to break down cell functions. Cells abnormally proliferate because they get out of the control of their regulatory mechanisms because they are genetically mutated.
Anticancer agents which have been developed hitherto for treating various cancers are broadly classified into chemical anticancer agents and immunological anticancer agents (modification substances of biological reactions). The chemical agents display their effect because proliferative potency of cancer cells is different from that of normal cells. The immunological agents expel cancer cells by reviving immunocompetence in an organism.
Chemical anticancer agents are usually toxic to the cells and display their effect based on the principle that cancer cells have stronger proliferative potency than normal cells. That is, if chemical anticancer agents which suppress cell proliferation are administered to a living body, cancer cells having stronger proliferative potency will be influenced more severely than normal cells.
Chemical anticancer agents which have been developed to the present time can be classified into five types: alkylating agents, metabolic antagonists, antibiotic anticancer agents, botanical anticancer agents, etc. Alkylating agents are medicines which display anticancer effect by alkylation of hydrogen atoms of nucleic acids or proteins. Metabolic antagonists are antagonists against purine or pyrimidine bases and display anticancer effect by inhibition of DNA replication. Antibiotic and botanical anticancer agents are derived from microorganisms and plants, respectively. Other examples of anticancer agents are L-asparaginase or cisplatin (platinum compound)
As described previously, chemical anticancer agents by inhibiting cell proliferation derived from microorganisms or plants have been already reported. However, anticancer agents derived from animals have not been reported in the art.
From old times, animal excretion has been used for treating various diseases in a folk remedy. That is, human excretion has been traditionally used for treating a cut or a bruise, and bovine excretion has been used for detoxification or treating a burn. In addition, it has been known that wounded animals take bovine excretion. As above-described, although animal excretion has been traditionally used for medicines, scientific studies thereon have not been performed to the present time. Moreover, it has not been expected that animal excretion can be used as an anticancer agent or adjuvant, or an anti-inflammatory agent.